nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Death By Foam/Buzz Bee Rapid Fire Tek mod guide
There are lots of "big-clip" mod guides & painting guides for the Rapid Fire Tek but not too many on performance enhancing mods. So I when out to see how I could improve the performance of the Rapid Fire Tek. Most guides you'll find online are how to remove the air restrictors from the shells, but that doesn't improve the range too much. But I've found a way to double the range of the Rapid Fire Tek (at least). For these mods you'll need: • 6 Nerf darts (streamliner or Elite) • small sized phillips head screwdriver • medium sized phillips head screwdriver • 8mm drill bit • 2 or 3 McDonalds drinking straws • plunger spring from a Buzz Bee Tek 6 (Tek 4 might work too but I had a spare Tek 6 spring at the time) • Dremmel or kraft knife • pliers 1. in the back of each of the shells there is an air-restrictor, using the hole in the back of the shell as a guide, bore out the hole in the back to 8mm (9mm will be ok too) & the air-restrictor will fall out. 2. take out the screws (14 in total) & take the blaster apart This blaster has a strange layout, the plunger is forward mounted, forward facing with a hose carrying the air to the chamber. if the compressor was reverse mounted, they could've used a plastic pipe that would've been much shorter than the hose & would've produced less resistance for the air traveling though it. 3. take out the bolt (the yellow plastic pipe with the two o-rings on it), in the end with the o-rings, there is another Air restrictor, drill it out with the 8mm drill bit. Then cut away the foam seal so the hole is not obstructed. Don't remove all the foam, we need that to create a seal against the back of the shells. Only remove enough to clear the hole. 4. remove the plunger assembly & take out the pin that connects the plunger rod with the extension (that connects it to the leaver). To do this just (partly) push the pin out with the small phillips head screw driver then use pliers to pull it out completely. 5. the Tek 6 spring is slightly shorter than the Rapid Fire Tek spring, so we'll need to stretch the Tek 6 spring to the same length as the Rapid Fire Tek's spring. Then insert the Tek 6's spring into the Rapid Fire Tek's spring (it should fit nicely inside). 6. reassemble the plunger assembly 7. take your Dremmel (or kraft knife) & carefully remove these two pegs, this will allow for easier reloading. 8. reassemble the blaster 9. Take the 6 Nerf darts & trim them down to the same length as the Buzz Bee darts 10. on the McDonald's drinking straw there are usually 2 red lines, cut down each line 10mm then "cone" the straw in & insert the straw into the bottom end of the dart as far as it will go & cut off at the end. If you want you could use some hot glue to hold it in place but friction does a pretty good job on it's own. The straws will increase the diameter of the darts only slightly but it will be enough to make a nice firm fit in the shells, but not so firm as to reduce the range. 11. reload & test fire :) VIDEO UP! Category:Blog posts